The Tempest: Freedom In the Dark
by Dia
Summary: This the sequel to ' The Moon:..'. This is in Harry's PoV. Contains m/m relationships and someone off a mailing list told me it had an unexpected ending, so it may be have an unexpecting ending. Implied suicide.


Here is Part 2 of the ' Balance of Hearts' series. This is in Harry's PoV ( Point of View) and I am sorry for making   
Harry sound like he needs a psychiatrist. This is..strange, contains slash, and maybe some implied suicide.  
Well, enjoy!  
  
Dia presents to you....  
  
Part 2~ The Tempest: Freedom In the Dark  
  
I sit here looking out into the blackened sky from the old astronomy tower that looms over the dark forbidden   
forest. I raise my eyes higher to catch a glimps of the stars, glistening silver like his eyes. Those same eyes that are  
now closed for a enternity, sleeping peacefully in the shadow of death.  
  
I though stars lasted forever.  
  
Well not exactly, just the stars last for what seems like forever. A million lifetimes. An almost enternity.  
  
Those sparkling gray orbs that were his eyes, didn't even last a lifetime.  
  
Maybe that's why the stars don't luminate the sky like they used to.  
  
The night will never be the same if only the sun existed.  
  
The sun is still alive. Fires burning bright as they did the night before the last, with it's golden rays mixing in with   
the blue blanket we call an afternoon sky.  
  
I sit here with the sun at night because the moon has forever been estinguished.  
  
Ron leans against me. He looks up at me. Through out the years I have slowly passed him in length, it still feels   
abnormal when he looks up to me with his inquiring turquoise eyes peircing into me. Like he's doing now.  
  
I absent mindedly run my hand through his crimson hair and kiss him on his forehead. God I love him.  
  
"Harry is something wrong? You haven't been acting as cheerful as you usually are." He says with a worried   
expression on his perfect face.  
  
" I'm just doing something I rarely do," I say, wrapping my arms around him as I say this.  
  
" And what may that be?" Ron asks, snuggeling into my arms.  
  
" Thinking,' I answer honestly. I hear him giggle at my response.  
  
" About what?" he asks, desperately trying to burrow into me for more warmth.  
  
"..." I hesitate. I feel like I don't even deserve to speak his name. Ron fidgits slightly in the incomfortable silence.  
  
" Draco," I say. My Little Dragon will never fly again because of me.  
  
Because of me.  
  
Ron stands up arubtly and stares at me, with his peircing blue eyes to my glowing emerald ones. Face to face.  
  
" Harry," He sounds exasperated, like he was trying to explain something to a three year old child who was trying   
to find out everything in the world in minutes.  
  
" You mustn't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault his father disowned him. You had nothing to do   
with his death." Ron says, sitting back into my lap.  
  
Nothing to do with it.  
  
God, don't I wish that was true. I was responsible for Draco's death. I was responsible for the Moon's banishment.  
I was responsible  
  
When reality hits, it hits hard.  
  
If only I had told him about Ron. If only I didn't persuade him to tell his father. If only I was there waiting for him alone   
that faithful night. If only...  
  
They are only ' If only's. They can't change what happened.  
  
" Harry.." his voice is shaking, he sounds frightened.  
  
Ron's face nears mine. He loops his arms around my neck and his lips touch mine.  
  
His mouth is a hot cavern of passion. I can't think straight, so I go along with his twisted game. It seems like an   
enternity before our mouth's pull apart.  
  
He backs away and looks at me. His flaming red hair standing on end with his blue eyes glistening with a rare   
light.  
  
His resemblance with the sun is almost scary.  
  
The way I'm acting now, he'll soon find out about Draco. I mustn't let that happen. I'll do the same with him as I did   
with Draco. Estinguish his light.  
  
It'll be when hell freezes over if I let that happen.  
  
I push him off my lap and I stand up to start running. Running away from it all.  
  
I hear him pick himself up and call my name in a worried tone. I am already tearing down the funnel stairway.  
Nothing can stop me now.  
  
I hear his footsteps behind me and more of his callings. Nothing can stop me now. I've always been persistent.  
  
I run faster now. Everything's a blur around me. Left-over students from the recent bouquet look at me as if I am   
insane.  
  
Maybe I am.  
  
I run some more, desperately trying to reach the outside. To be away from him. To be away from the memories.  
For most of all, to be away from reality.  
  
I am now on the first floor. I veer suddenly into a secret passageway that leads to the outside. I hear Ron's fading   
footsteps and his frantic calls. I will trouble no one anymore.  
  
I reach a mahogony door leading to the outside. Leading to my freedom.  
  
I burst through it, not even paying mind to shit it behind me and run desperately into the forbidden forest.  
  
I run through the maze of trees and landforms that makes up the forbidden of the forest until I reach a clearing.  
  
I stop and lean against an old oak to catch my breath. A cold clean breeze touches my skin, making my hair stand  
up. I slump down with my back to the tree in a sitting possition.  
  
And to my final relisation. I was free.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
( Daily Prophet column)  
  
On May 24, 1995. Officially two month's after Draco Malfoy's suicide. Harris James Potter, otherwise known as  
Harry Potter or ' The Boy Who Lived' dissappeared into the Forbidden Forest around 11:30...  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Did that suck? Was it good? I know it wasn't as good as ' The Moon: An Angel Bathed In Red', but still. Was it   
good? Oh, BTW, the tempest in terroh cards is supposed to resemblance balnace, and Harry is the balance   
between the Moon ( Draco) and the Sun (Ron). I hope someone out there enjoyed it!  
  
~*Dia*~  
  
  



End file.
